ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
101 Colony Season 5
For results of 101 Colony Season 5 shows click here. The 101 Envoy Just before Replic Ant closed the 101 Colony the 101 Envoy rose as an alternate to the 101 Colony for talent who felt they weren't getting their fair shake. They began running shows shortly after the demise of the 101 Colony. They had there own set of championships including: Supreme Team and the Lord of the Underground. Roster *The Reformed (Gold Ant, Antmare & Not An Ant) *The Wilds (Bull Ant, BotchAnt & Tiger Ant II) *Prim & Proper (Robo Ant, GentlemAnt & Savini the CyberZombie) *The Legion (BatmAnt & the ComediAnt) *High Society (British Ant, Regal Ant & Tarot Ant) *The Nation (Nefarious, Cyrik Brainy & Gormik) *The Savage Colony (MachozillAnt, Mad Cow & Mr SatAnt) *Team E.K.A. (DefiAnt & ResistAnt) *Borama *Jack O' LAntern *DISCO Fox *Michael Hayden *RepentAnt *Rorschach Ant List of Champs Lord of the Underground *Antmare - Final Supreme Team *The WatchAnts (Rorschach Ant & the ComediAnt) - Final The 101 Pro After the collapse of the 101 Colony a second promotion emerged under the tutelage of Billionaire Ant. The 101 Pro instituted a tag team championship (los Campejones de Parejas). Roster *The Iron Brotherhood (PagAnt & Metal Ant) *The Savage Colony (Lion Ant & Tiger Ant) *Seth Drakin *MiscreAnt *El Gran Azul *Dragon Ant *Royal Colony (CanadiAnt & JapaAnt) *Viking Ant *Nurse Mary Harper *Antazon *Marching Ant *Limitless Altitude (Volitan & Winged Ant)ring *ScorpiAnt *Spider Ant *Devastation Corporation Ants (Blaster McMassive Ant & Max Smashmaster Ant) *# Crime (Bullet Ant & MercAntary) *Team RAW (John CenAnt & Straight Edge Ant) *Dragon Ant *Hollow Ant *AmericAnt *Moo Moo Ant *tyrANT & Antihero *Masters O' Rum (Pirate Ant & Rebel Ant) w/ Ant-Tzu & Nerdy Ant *Transgression And Redemption (Gus Richlen & Marshall wesley Coventry) List of Champions Campejones de Parejas *Devastation Corporation Ants (Blaster McMassive Ant & Max Smashmaster Ant) The Iron Curtain During the schism after the fallout of closing of the 101 Colony, an Iron Curtain was set up making it an either us or them. Former 101 Colony members were given to join either the 101 Pro or the 101 Envoy and they were not allowed to work both federations. The Reformation and Reopenng of the 101 Colony After both the 101 Pro and the 101 Envoy had run a couple of shows Billionaire Ant acquired the rights to the 101 Colony and the Anthill, LLC. from its former owner Replic Ant. At this time he was able to broker a merger between the 101 Pro and 101 Envoy to tear down the Iron Curtain. He did so and ran the first show under the revitalized 101 Colony banner: Lords of the Underground 2013. At that time he spent the rest of the fifth season restoring the 101 Colony to it's former glory. Beyond 101 Baron Von Ant returned and brokered a deal with Billionaire Ant to start a breeding ground in the 101 Colony called Beyond 101. They went on to run a few tours and shows through out the fifth season before closing down. The Advent Void During the closing months of season 5, the Void formed in the 101 Colony and began its campaign to overthrow the company. List of Season 5 Shows 'List of 101 Pro/101 Envoy Shows' *The 101 Envoy Presents Zero Hour *The 101 Pro Presents Enter the Drakin *3T, Part IV: A New Hope (2 Nights) *The 101 Envoy Presents Solitare Unraveling 'List of 101 Colony Shows' *Lords of the Underground 2013 (2 Nights) *Don't Call It a Comeback *Stay Out of the Light *Volume V *Innocent Until Proven Guilty *The Last Option *Cibernetico F-Ant-Astico Scenario (2 Nights) *Unleash the Beast *Still No Exit Strategy *Anniversario 2 (2 Nights) *King of the Anthill V: First Stage * King of the Anthill V: Second Stage